A Darkness Hidden
by ravendream
Summary: Din has been sent to an unknown land for unknown reasons, and Link has been sent to protect her. Zelda has taken up a sword and sworn to fight. An oracle has been revealed as traitor. Needless to say, something is amiss. Something deadly.
1. Prologue

**Edit: **July 9, 2006  
I haven't updated this fanfic in three years, and have also barely even looked at it.

I'm taking it up as one of my summer projects now that my writing has developed quite a bit.

I'm not sure if I will be rewriting the beginning chapters, but I am going to start uploading new ones in my new writing style. The fourth chapter and beyond will be of a higher standard than the prologue and first three chapters, so I hope any new readers will stick in through until then.

Also, characters and timeline are explained a little more in the fourth chapter.  
**End Edit**

A Darkness Hidden  
Prologue

Din looked around her. The Temple of Seasons was grand, but still lonely.

It had been a year since Link had saved her from Onox. She remembered first meeting him. When they had danced, she had hoped it would last forever. She was 11 now. Her only friends were the spirits, Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter.

Of course, she could always visit Nayru and Farore, but the journey was long and hard. Sure, easier with the power to change seasons. She wanted to see Link.

It was a shame that he had to go home to Hyrule. More than a shame, it was heartbreak for her.  
Deep in her thoughts, she didn't hear the strange noise coming from inside the temple. Suddenly, the fire went out, leaving it dark.

"Hello, my friend Din." A frighteningly, familiar, female, voice echoed.

Din jumped up from her place on the floor. "What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound unafraid.  
"I think you know." The voice said. "I think you know."

Din backed into the wall. Then she heard footsteps coming toward her. She screamed, awakening the spirits. They tried to help, but found that they were sealed in their shrines.

When they finally managed to break through, they found a freshly lit fire, but no sign of their mistress.

* * *

"Link, help me."

The Triforce began to glow. Dimly at first, then brighter. For the first time, it spoke.

"Link, hero of Hyrule, I summon your help."


	2. Premonition

Hi everyone!  
  
I just realized that this story was titled "A Darkeness Hidden" instead of "Darkness". Also, I'm changing my pen name to 'Sakura Tsuki' since 3 other people (so far) are under Sakura Tsukino.   
  
I actually almost abandoned this story, but fortunately (for me) I didn't.   
  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ~Misty Showron~, who was the first person to review. Thanx girl!   
  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out, but life and school have both been very hectic lately. Enjoy! ^_^   
  
  
A Darkness Hidden- Chapter 1 "Premonition"  
  
  
"Link, help me..."  
  
Deep in Kokiri Forest, a young boy shot up in bed. He looked around his dark tree house. Navi, his fairie, was glowing dimly in the corner.  
He was Link. No last name, just Link.  
He looked out the door at the rising sun. It was the same voice as before. This time, Navi jumped up.  
"Did you hear it to?" Link asked her. She nodded. "What does it mean?" That was a question that neither of them (nor any citizen of Hyrule) could answer. It had been a feminine voice. One that Link thought he might have recognized from somewhere. Who ever it was sounded to be his age, around 11.  
"I don't know." Navi replied. Then she began to glow excitedly. " I bet if we go to the Temple of Time, the Triforce can answer us." She began to fly around the room (she loved adventure). "It's worth a try, right?" Link thought for a couple minutes then agreed with his guardian friend and the two headed toward the temple together.  
************************************  
Zelda looked through the lacy curtains of the royal carriage. The bright afternoon sun graced Hyrule's landscape. That was nothing like what the princess was feeling. There were dark days coming. She could feel it. It wouldn't happen in Hyrule though, but the disaster would still infect her world. Hyrule had already had all the disaster that it could handle. Aghnim himself had been after the princess and then Ganon wanted to rule all of Hyrule.  
"Somethin' wrong princess?" Impa, her nurse, asked cheerfully. "Don't know how anyone could feel troubled on a day like this."  
"Something's not right." The blonde answered gloomily. "Something big is about to happen, I can feel it. Not in Hyrule though, somewhere else."  
"Then whur' would it be?" Impa asked her.  
"I don't know." She replied.  
"Anuther premonition, eh?"  
"I guess so."  
"You seem to be very in tune with upcoming events and happenings princess. What exactly will happen?"  
"I don't know." She sighed and looked back out the window. "I just don't know."  
************************************  
"Here we are!" Navi exclaimed happily as they reached the Temple of Time.  
They entered silently.  
As they walked through the ancient temple, the first thing that Link noticed was that the Triforce was slightly illuminated. Suddenly, it flashed brightly. Link and Navi closed their eyes and when they opened them, what they saw astounded them.  
A spirit had risen from the Triforce! She was beautiful. Her hair was long and blue. She had a flowing dress, also of a bluish color.  
"Wh-who are you?" Navi stuttered in a frightened voice. Her excitement had disappeared.  
"I," The spirit began, "Am the spirit of the Triforce." She answered. She then turned to Link. "Your friend Din is in grave danger, you must find her now..."  
************************************  
Din woke up in a grassy meadow.   
"Where am I?" She asked herself. An unexpected voice answered for her.  
"You're in my world now." The voice was the same as the one in the Temple of Seasons. "Follow the path and, if you survive to find me, you'll see what this is all really about."  
Din looked underneath her. A silver thread swept across the meadow and lead north. She began to follow the thread, not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching her.  
"That's the girl right?" The first wolfos, Kiora, asked her partner.   
"Yes." Kioro answered, then proceeded to lick his teeth.   
"Time to put our plan into action."  
"The pack should have plenty to eat tonight."  
*************  
Sorry that that was so short, again. Hope you liked it.  
Sakura Tsuki. (Cherry Blossom of the Moon) 


	3. A Night in Wolfos Woods/The Bearer of Ba...

Hi everyone!  
  
I'm back again! I had originally thought that my story wasn't very good, but now I have two reviews saying that it was pretty good. Thank you ~Misty Showron~ and Sawqer.  
  
I hope you like this chapter, I've been working really hard.  
  
A Darkeness Hidden- Chapter 3- A Night in Wolfos Woods/ The Bearing of Bad News  
  
Din continued to follow the silver thread. Finally , when it was getting dark, she reached a dense wood.  
  
She stepped warily into the gathered trees, not sure whether or not it was safe enough to enter.  
  
*It's okay* she thought to herself. *I've always got the Rod of Seasons for a weapon* (^_^) She walked for ten minutes in complete silence.  
  
Suddenly, a nearby bush rustled.  
  
"Who's there?" She demanded. When no one answered, she held up her rod. "I call upon the powers of Winter. Make the plants in this forest barren!" The leaves on the trees and bushes alike fell off, revealing 5 wolfos (A/N for those of you who haven't played Zelda: Ocarina of Time a wolfos is a wolflike creature. It can stand on two legs and is very fierce.)  
  
Strong as she was, she knew that she was no match for a wolfos on a snowy battlefield.  
  
"Spring. I call upon your powers to melt the snow and bring a warm dawning upon this earth!"  
  
"Who are you?" She called, pulling out both her wand and sword in case of a battle as the snow melted. As a response, the wolves stepped out of the barren bushes. The largest one stepped forward.  
  
"We are the wolfos." It growled as, one by one, the others jumped forward.  
  
'Oh goddess' Din thought, her long red hair flying as she jumped agilely out of danger's paths. 'I really don't like fighting' Knowing she had no other choice, she brought up her sword. As another wolfos jumped at her, she brought it down, causing instant death. She did the same for all of them. She looked up from the dead creatures at the last remaining one- the leader.  
  
****************  
  
"I can send you to where she is now." The spirit offered Link and Navi.  
  
"Uh… I guess…" Link replied, and in response, light filled the room. Both the boy and his fairy shut their eyes to avoid being blinded. When they opened them again, they saw that they were no longer in the Temple of Time, but instead a forest. Not far away from them, they could see a familiar redhead and a wolfos facing off.  
  
"Well we've found Din…" Navi said, staring at the two still figures. "Is it just me or do they look a little TOO tense?" They watched as the wolfos lunged. As if on cue, just as the creature was about to land on her, she side jumped, sending it flying into a tree, instantly crushing it's skull. Both sweatdropped as the redhead sighed, sheathed her sword, and dusted herself off as if nothing had happened. She turned to face them.  
  
"Now that's why you two should get sword lessons from me." She said as if not at all surprised to see them. "Know the best thing about being an oracle?" She asked. Navi and Link both just shook their heads.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"You usually don't have to be surprised." Both just stared. "To put it in simpler terms. I knew you were coming. Come on, let's move before any relatives stop by."  
  
****************  
  
Zelda paced quietly, back and forth, around and around her bedroom. All of the palace's other inhabitants were attending a feast. She too was supposed to be present, but felt that there were much more pressing matters at hand. Finally, she stopped her aimless paced and ran out into the empty hallways. She fingered the key hanging from a golden chain clasped around her neck as she ran toward the locked door at the end of the hall on the lowest and darkest floor.  
  
Still hurrying, she shoved the key forcefully into the lock and pushed the heavy door open. Stillness settled over the room.  
  
It was nothing unlike a priest's shrine. A square fireplace decorated the center and on the walls there were several books and a white and red robe.  
  
Quickly, yet with grace, she swept the robe on over her dress and lit a fire. Then, kneeling before it, she began to chant.  
  
"Ancient fire, filled with light, grant me power of sacred sight."  
  
She went on and on until, only very dimly, she saw a shape take form in the fire. She knew the creature well. It was a fire nymph.  
  
"Princess. You are correct. The world is about to take a drastic turn. I am sure you know of Din, the Oracle of Seasons, Nayru, the Oracle of Ages, and Farore, the Oracle of Secrets? They are soon to be drawn together to fight an ancient enemy. Link, the Hero of the Triforce, too will be drawn into the fight, as will you. You, princess, must don the tunic of common folk, take the sword you will find underneath the boulder by the front gates and go to Malon, the farm girl at Lon Lon farm. She will lend you her best horse. From there you must go to the Temple of the Triforce. From there you shall be taken to a new world. Go strait till you reach a small town. Tell them your name is Epona. They will give you all you need for your journey. When you leave, go west till you come across Farore. She shall know where to go from there."  
  
The fire faded out before Zelda had the chance to chance to ask any questions, but after staring blankly for a moment she sprang into action. Pushing herself up from the floor she ran out, locking the door behind her. When she reached her room, she felt beneath the loose floorboard in the left-hand corner for the violet tunic she had been hiding. After dressing herself in the plainer clothes, she slipped out of the palace and carefully passed each watchful guard.  
  
"The things I do for my world." She muttered as she found the boulder that the nymph had spoken of. Mustering all of her strength, she pushed as hard as she could, but could not move it an inch. "Come on, there has to be a way to move this."  
  
She moved to the other side and pushed again, surprised as, this time, it rolled easily. In the shallow where it had been placed, as promised, she found a sword. "And a fine one indeed!" She exclaimed, examining the jeweled hilt. Then, once again realizing her limited time, she took off into the night.  
  
**((**))**((**))**((**))**((**))**  
  
I'm so sorry that that is so short!!!!!!!!! It's really late and I just wanna finish up.  
  
Till next time,  
  
Bunny a.k.a. Sakura Tsuki. Ow these damn wings… 


	4. Untitled

Basic thing: This story sucks. I don't know why you guys like it, but oh well, if people will read, people will write, ne? So, here goes nuthin!! ^_^

****

A Darkness Hidden

Chapter 4: (Umm.... no name... guess it's untitled, ne?) 

Zelda looked back at the palace with a sigh. She was just a kid, it wasn't like she was all too particularly used to being out and alone. Still, this was an adventure, and she was going to enjoy it the best she could. Saving the world would be a plus! =^_^= 

She fingered the sword in it's jeweled sheath. She would have to be careful. Her clothes made her appear nothing special, but the sword looked like it could be worth more than anything even her father owned. If a robber saw it, they would be foolish not to attempt thievery. She pulled up her shirt when she was sure no one would be looking, and slipped the sword under her belt. It was rather short, and her oversized tunic and shirt were made for a man of about 30, not a girl of 11. Both hid the sheath and hilt well. 

Taking one last look at her lavish home, she sighed again, and headed down the path into town. 

No one tried to stop her on her way. Few even passed her on the path, but the merry voices she heard from the market told her that it was just as busy as always. If anyone actually recognized her, she knew there would be an uproar, so she walked through the gate, face down, ignoring the people, and making her way through the crowd as quickly as possible. 

She finally reached the temple, surprised that she hadn't yet been discovered by any of the peasants. 'So caught up in their shopping that they notice no one...' She smiled, and went on her way. Looming in the distance, she finally saw the old temple, and passed through the gateway. 

There were no people in this area of the city, which probably accounted for the spiritual purity of the space. 

"Such a beautiful temple, surrounded by filthy beings, such as ourselves..." She shook her head, she was getting too caught up in her short journey. Wiping off imaginary dust from her large tunic, she entered the temple, and was greeted by a terrible sight. The temple had obviously been attacked, the inside close to destroyed. The triforce symbol was broken, and the walls and alters were in shambles. Zelda moved closer to the Triforce, searching for any sign of anything to take her to where she was supposed to be.

"Well I certainly hope that whoever did this, didn't destroy the pathway that the fire spirit was talking about!" She began to put the pieces of the symbol together, and when she finally finished, a spirit rose up. 

It appeared that she had once been beautiful, but now her image was as broken as the place from where she had come. She smiled weakly.

"There is a traitor in the midst." She spoke with a voice dripping irony. "Who would have assumed that Nayru would go against us?" She turned to Zelda. "I see you have come seeking your path, the same as the boy?"

"Boy...? Whoeve- Wait! Link?" She hadn't seen him in at least a year or two, and had wondered where he was, and how he had been.

"Yes, I believe that was his name. He seemed so eager to find that other girl..." Zelda's face fell suddenly. Other girl? They had been best friends since they were young, leaning towards perhaps even more! What other girl could come between them? The spirit looked at her with interest. "You must hurry to your destination before Nayru destroys the portal. I will send you with one of my faeries to assure your safety." As if cued, a small ball of light drifted up, revealing a crystal-encased faerie in it. The crystal fell away as the two were plunged into darkness.

*((**))*((**))*

Nayru looked through the window of her new home. Grinning evilly, she spun in her newfound splendor. She was queen, for once, she had come out on top! Deep down within her being, she knew it was wrong. She knew it was traitorous and that she was acting against Din and Farore, but it felt so good, and besides, it was only deep down. Something continued to talk to her. 

A voice was there, telling her what to do, how to achieve her goals. And in return for following it, she was continually rewarded with beautiful royalties. She fingered a jeweled pendant that hung from her neck. She looked into the heart of the magically burning fire that made the brilliant centerpiece, and once again, she saw herself, greatest of the three oracles.

And once again, she was surrounded in that beautiful richness so well deserved.

"Queen Nayru!" Her door burst open, revealing a young boy who often acted as a messenger for the palace. "There's a girl, she's taken down most of the guard that went after her!" He cried out, near hysterics. Nayru's eyes narrowed.

_The Princess Zelda has come Nayru... Now, carry out my wishes. Send the girl out to find Farore and Din and bring them to me. You cannot do this with them alive..._ Nayru brushed past the boy, pushing him roughly out of her way. 

"Move." Was all she said before disappearing down the corridor. 

*((**))**((**))*

Upon finding herself on solid ground once again, Zelda and her new traveling partner were surrounded by several fierce-looking guards. She was standing in the courtyard of a castle, which explained the guards well enough. Still though, she wasn't sure how to explain herself. She pulled the sword out from under her tunic, and dropped into a stance she'd seen Link use once. The faerie looked skeptical. 

"Please tell me you've fought a sword battle before." She said, sounding as if she'd faint if Zelda answered in negative.

"Not once in my life." The faerie's wings halted their fluttering as she dropped to the ground in a dead faint. Zelda took her chance to attack, though she figured she'd be fighting a losing battle. 

Surprisingly though, the guards all fell at her swordplay quite easily. Something was not right. There was no way she should be able to win. She suddenly realized that she wasn't the only fighter on the field. 

Looking at her across all of the fallen bodies, stood her own image, faded yet vivid. 

Zelda was looking at her own malicious shadow. A shadow that appeared without good intentions. Nayru smiled, standing in the gateway of the ancient courtyard.

"This should be quite interesting. Perhaps the princess shall meet her fate a few days early...?"

**((**))*******************((**))**

*sigh* Please review! For me?? I worked hard, though I don't have much to show for it. I promise to make future chapters better, k?


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow... I haven't updated this in over three years. And, I suppose, with good reason. I honestly have no clue where I was headed with this story, and the fact that it's very poorly written (especially compared to my newer stories) makes me want to totally ditch it, but I think I'm going to try and salvage this.

I am going to try to turn this into a great fanfic, but I can't promise frequent updates. I graduate this weekend, and hopefully will have the summer to write, but once I move into my dorm, I can't guarantee how much time I'll have. Hopefully I'll even be able to rewrite the first few chapters at some point.

Thanks to everyone who actually supported this fic. I really appreciate it!

Before I start, I have to address the characters and timeline.  
Impa in this story is not Impa from OoT or LoZ(II), but instead Impa from OoS/OoA, which is why I gave her the dialect I did. It's just the way I imagine her speaking.  
Din, Nayru, and Farore are not the goddesses, but instead the oracles.  
I love Nayru too much to make her truly evil. You'll see soon.

The timeline is a little wishy-washy... When I started this story, I didn't really think it through... So I'm going to set it up like this (and if parts don't make sense, please forgive me...): OoS and OoA happened when Link was 10. After he'd saved both oracles, he returned home, which shall remain the Kokiri Forest in this. During the following year, he completed the tasks set forth in OoT, and returned to the past at the end of the game. After turning 11, this story happens, and once it is finished, Majora's Mask will take place. I'm completely disregarding LoZ, LoZ:AoL, LA, ALttP, and all the other games. I'll be effing around with age a bit. I don't think I could make a great story if they remained 11 the entire time.

PS. Don't ask why a bunch of 11 year olds are playing with swords, mmkay? Mmkay.

**A Darkness Hidden**  
(chapter 4)  
(06.21.06) 

Zelda looked at her mirror image with an increasing tremble beginning to rack her small frame.

She had seen countless monsters in her short life, but had no idea what sorcery there was that could create a _person_.

Deciding it was better not to be caught by surprise, she pressed her mouth into a grimace and, with a warcry, aimed for the shadow girl. Her eyes grew wide as the sword hit... nothing. The girl was gone. Then suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her back as the flat side of a sword hit it, immediately raising a welt. Zelda's mind seemed to race- thousands of thoughts flooding her head in seconds.

_What? She could have killed me. Why didn't she? What's she doing?_

She spun as fast as she could, hoping to catch the shadow girl's side at least, but she had never fought before, much less with a sword, and the weapon's weight caused her to fall to the ground ungracefully.

The shadow girl did not move to attack. She stood in place, like a doll.

_She's... playing with me!_ Zelda realized, taking note of how easily tired she was becoming and how foolish she must have looked, trying to fight.

"Now now, Zelda dearest." Another figure moved out from behind the garden's stone archway. Nayru, Oracle of Time. Clear blue eyes had clouded over to a much darker shade, a reflection of a rising storm. Something was wrong though. Nayru was as young as both of the other Oracles, no older than Zelda herself. Instead, she appeared as a young woman. "You should know to leave the fighting to the boys. Little girls just don't seem to be able to handle it, now do they?" The blue-haired girl sneered.

Zelda's mouth was still open, and she found herself stammering, unable to come up with the words. Nayru looked at herself as if she was surprised, and then, with a simple "Oh, yes, of course!" expression, placed both hands on her hips. "Yes, beautiful, isn't it? It's new. And do you know how I received this gorgeous new shell?" She stepped closer to Zelda, leaning over her with a cruel expression on her face. "I made it. I finally have full control over my power of time. At least the time that governs my own existence. And soon, I'll be able to fully control all of time." She knelt down, and reached out to yank Zelda's hair, forcing her to look directly at her. "I was going to be a proper hostess and invite you in, but you can get your sniveling face out of my sight now. Go find your friends, assuming they're not dead yet. Go and tell them I'm waiting." She let go with a rough shove and walked away, leaving the shadow girl still standing like a broken toy. Zelda scrambled up, and ran from the castle as fast as she could, cursing herself the entire way.

* * *

"My my, now wasn't that fun?" Nayru, having returned to her chambers, laughed gaily. "I'm starting to enjoy this game."

_"Why did you not kill the princess?"_ A low, gravelly voice inquired. 

Nayru fingered the pendant hanging around her neck and looked down into the murky green depths imprisoned in the glass.

"I think it's more fun this way. Besides, I haven't finished playing with my new toy!" She took the sword out of Zelda's dark look-alike's hand and ran her fingertip down the blade. "I think it could be so much more amusing once I have the next model of my doll."

_"Just make sure you know what you are doing, Oracle. I will not tolerate failure."_

"Of course dearest... Of course." She said. Then she went back to fiddling with Dark Zelda's hair, smiling to herself.

* * *

Link and Din had not yet managed to figure out where they were, but it seemed that the further they traveled and the more exhausted they became, the less it mattered.

After deeming themselves too dirty to go on for the moment, they'd set up "camp" (consisting of a fire in a tiny grove among the trees), and headed down to the river to bathe.

Link sat on a rock and good distance away from the waterfall they had been lucky enough to find, and poked at some fish and berries that had been heating slowly. From where he sat, he couldn't see Din, but he _could_ see the glow from where she was, and he knew that she was using Din's Fire (a spell he himself had learned only months before) to warm the water that was rushing down on her.

"Huh, and I can barely hold it out for five seconds..." He mumbled, both slightly shocked and slightly jealous of her magical abilities. He turned his attention back to their cooking dinner and tried to think of where they could possibly be and how they could leave. He wished he had kept the Mask of Truth that he'd received on his last adventure. Of course, he had no way of knowing if it would help, but it would certainly have been more help than absolutely nothing. He continued to poke absent mindedly at the fish, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"OMIGOSH!" He shot up, tripped over a rock, fell back, smacked his head on a tree, and looked up to see a very amused Din looking back at him.

"Nice, hero. Very nice" She smiled and pulled him back up. Almost immediately, however, her grin was replaced with a worried grimace. "I tried contacting the other oracles... I was able to reach Farore, who told me she's also in a place she doesn't know. I believe that means she must be here somewhere. She told me she will contact me as soon as she has reached a town, if there are any. But my link with Nayru... I think it's been severed. Farore also attempted to reach her, and got nothing."

"Maybe she's too far away? Or still in Labrynna? I mean... Just because you can't reach her doesn't mean anything horrible. She could be safe."

"Nothing has ever been able to break the bond between us three. Not distance, certainly." She paused for a moment. "Link, I fear for her." She looked down, and still didn't look at him when Link shifted next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Instead, she looked out into the river, and gasped.

"LINK!" She cried, standing up, and knocking him off balance to again hit his head on a tree. "Do you see what I see!"

"Ow, that hurt!" He cried, rubbing his head and pushing himself up off the ground. But when he stood, he _did_ see what she had seen.

In the distance, he could see the very misty image of a building.

"A dungeon...?"

"I think so. And if we're lucky, we might find something in there to help us!" She grinned, eyes alive with fire. "Shall we?"

"We shall." And they ran off together in the direction of the rising sun.

* * *

**A/N**: Well... It's shorter than I wanted, and mostly filler.

Also, I'm not trying to give Zelda a bad character here. I don't think I've ever really felt the urge to bash _any_ character from Legend of Zelda. She'll get totally kick-ass in time, I promise.

I'm beginning to piece together the story, and I think I'm capable of finishing this. This is the second adventure fic I've planned on finishing. And I promise I will make it great.

**Replies to the Reviewers**  
**Mist Hedgechidna:** Yes, it is Link/Din. They're my favorite couple, and it seems like there's absolutely nothing for them.  
**Eneps:** No, The Dark Doth Glow was an abandoned Inu-Yasha project of mine. And Zelda won't need Link to save her. Next time she'll be able to do it on her own. 


End file.
